puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandiye
Becoming a Pirate Sandiye came to the Viridian from a distant place called Neopia. Cliking a certain link on a website called Neopets, she arrived on a ferry, docking on . Not knowing what she was supposed to do next (like many greenies... err... new pirates), she tried all the puzzles on the mission board. But what was she supposed to do then? At the mission board, once again, she jobbed for a crew. The Flying Jackaranda The first crew Sandiye ever sailed with was, as the title says, The Flying Jackaranda. Yes, it was a very high-ranked crew (at the time) but they accepted Sandiye like any other. Tooty, the captain, greeted her warmly. Seeming sweet to Sandiye, she tried to make a good first impression. The first thing she said was, "Hello, thanks for accepting me! Where am I needed?" Tooty asked her to do some carpentry, and, even though it was her worst skill, she smiled and said, "Whatever you say, captain." Sandiye very much enjoyed her sail and asked if she could permenantly join. Of course, Tooty agreed. And that was that. Becoming a REAL Pirate Sandiye had always thought it was rather... strange that people were always asking to become a pirate. The game IS called Puzzle Pirates, she thought, so.. why are they saying that? She figured it out when Tooty asked her if she wanted to become a Pirate and she (cautiously) asked her what that ment. When she understood, she happily agreed. Moving along in the many months she sailed, she wasnt so green anymore. She can still remember the day she became an officer, fleet officer, and Senior Officer. She loved sailing the ship known as the Hard-Headded Bream, to and fro Dragon's Nest and the diamond of islands around it. Her navigation went up, and met many friends along the way. Constantly leading sails, she gained trust with many other officers. Finally, after a long wait and alot of thought, Tooty created a flag. Known as Southern Comfort, Sandiye, after almost a year of playing, became a princess. Good Friends from Jackaranda Sandiye made many good friends in that crew. She often mentions Messeka, Mutationman, Ladyperidot, Andreaalyce, Mightysauron, and Madmaudlin in the stories she writes. Oh yes - a note on Tooty. She slowly hit an end to her pirate life, being interested in Medical School. No one has seen her since. Time to say Goodbye A good friend of Sandiye's, Robarrght, started a crew on July 17, 2005. It was called Sheer Plunder. He asked her to join, because he desperatly needed help. She was hesitating on the decision. Would she leave Tooty and the faithful SO's that had been there since she was a greenie? Or would she help her friend - who needed her help starting off a crew? It was a tough decision, but she made a long good-bye to her SO friends, leaving a note on the crew issues and her mark on the board of the Bream, and left. Sandiye has stayed (and still is in) that crew. For a while, Sheer Plunder was under the flag of Southern Comfort, Sandiye, princess again. Robarrght's old captain, named Zoekaehrien, started a flag called Synergy. Captain Robarrght insisted that they joined their flag. And so they did. For a long time too. But, currently, Sandiye is princess of Kindred Spirits, Robarrght being the monarch. Sandiye has made many good friends in Sheer Plunder - including Neira, Kaeten, Shellyrene, Mizzenmiss, Purplejade, Boohbeard, Sandypantz, Anchoramy, Scurvytris and Spongesean.